Journey
by Moviegirl46
Summary: It has beem a little over 4 year since the war and Harry and Ginny have been married for over a year. Ron and Hermione are also married More of a PG-13 story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It has been now been just over 4 years of the final battle at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry have been married for a year and two months. Ginny just found out that she is pregnant. She is worried on how to tell her family and how everyone would take the news especially because of having 6 now 5 older brothers being very protective of her.**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny just could not wrap her head around the fact. She just sat there frozen on the toilet for what seemed like years, still in shock, holding the little white stick that said positive on it. She had done two more tests in the last week- all the same result. The only thing that awoke her from her trance was a knock at the door.

"Ginny are you okay in there? You have been in there for a while." The concern in her husband's voice was not mistakable.

Ginny pulled herself together and open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

Harry looked at his wife as if he knew there was more to her answer.

Ginny quickly realized it and changes the subject.

"So how long do you work today?"

"It depends on how crazy it is there."

"Will you let me know how long when you know?"

"I'll try. It not I'll find Hermione and ask her to let you know."

"Okay." They then went downstairs.

They went down stairs to have breakfast when Harry realized the time and had to go to work. Ginny was now standing alone in the kitchen thinking about the little white stick again.

After going back up stairs again and looking at the stick she realized it was almost noon. She should have heard from Harry by now, every day at noon Harry always wrote her.

She soon came to the conclusion that he must be busy at the ministry.

That thought was short lived when she thought on how she would tell her family that they were having a baby, not to mention how she would she tell Harry. She knew that Hermione would be happy for her, as she always was happy for Harry and Ginny. The real problem would be telling Ron. Ron was fine with Ginny and Harry getting married, but when asked about if Harry and Ginny would have kids Ron's face went white. Ginny was so lost in her thoughts she didn't seem to have noticed the two owls standing outside the window. Re-gaining focus she went over to the window and opened it.

The first owl was brown with white spots on it and the second was dark and light brown. She realized the brown and white one was from Harry, taking his letter first; she opened it and began to read.

**Ginny,**

**Sorry I took so long to write. It has been really busy at the ministry. I won't be able to make home for dinner I have to work until 11:00. I love you**

**Harry**

Ginny sighed; she hated it when Harry had to work late.

She then took the second letter and saw it was from Hermione. Feeling a little happy she began to read.

**Ginny,**

**I thought that since Ron and Harry are working late maybe we could go out for dinner. We haven't seen each other in a week. Let me know.**

**Hermione**

Ginny smiled, it has been a long time since Hermione and she had talked. Quickly she found a quill and some parchment and began to right her responses.

**Hermione,**

**I would love to go out for dinner. What time works for you? I was hoping maybe 6:30, if that works for you. Let me know.**

**Ginny**

She then roller it up and tied it to the all brown owl and sent it off.

Taking another piece of parchment, she wrote out Harry's letter.

**Harry,**

**That's fine. I'm going out with Hermione for dinner. I have something I really need to tell you. Sorry I can't tell you through this letter in case it gets lost. See you at 11:00.**

**I love you.**

**Ginny**

She then again rolled up that letter and tied it onto the Brown and white owl. It wasn't until 6:00 she got Hermione's reply.

**Ginny,**

**6:30 works. I just go off work and I'm going to run my things home and then meet you at the Leaky Caldron.**

**Hermione**

When it was 6:30 Ginny got dressed and went to meet Hermione. When she came, she saw her friend sitting at a table in the corner. Ginny made her way through the other tables to reach Hermione. Many people were looking at her as she quickly sat down.

"So how was work today?" asked Ginny.

"Fine. My department hasn't been really busy."

"That's good. Too bad Harry and Ron are so busy."

"I know. Ron has been coming home too late to talk and when he does come home early he goes right to sleep." Hermione looked a little sad as she said this.

"Same here. Do you know what is keeping them so busy?"

"No and I wish I did, maybe I could help Ron with the paper work, but he can't say."

"Oh." With that the waiter came to take their orders and in a matter of minutes brought them their food.

After a moment of silence Hermione finally spoke.

"Ginny what's wrong? You have hardly touched you food."

Ginny moving her fork back and forth looked at her concerned friend and finally spoke.

"I have some news to tell you."

"Really! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ginny looked around and saw a few people looking as if they were trying to hear what the news was.

"Okay."

**A/N this is my first story I've wrote. Please comment and tell me what you think and maybe what I could do to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Hi everyone, here it is the next chapter Hope you enjoy. I'm not really happy with it but here it is.**

Harry sat there in his office re-reading Ginny's letter "We need to talk" Just kept repeating over and over in his head. What could Ginny want to talk about? Just then Ron in

"Hey" he said "Are you ready"?

Harry looked at Ron with a strange look. Clearly Ron must have known what was puzzling Harry. "Kingsley wanted to talk to us, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Harry as he stood up from his chair.

They both made their way down the hallway. They knocked on Kingsley waiting for the okay to go in.

"Come in" a deep voice said from behind the door. They both entered.

"Ah, Ron, Harry." Said Kingsley, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I was waiting for you two, have a seat.' Ron and Harry took their seats.

"I wanted to talk to you about a mission". Ron and Harry both exchanged looks

Kingsley continued, "As you two are aware of we have been tracking down the remainder death eaters and well we think we got one"

"Well that's great," exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, we know. Now here is where you two are involved with it", Kingsley took a moment to make sure Ron and Harry were following. He then continued, "We need you two to take on the mission, you will also be with Ian and Roger." Kingsley waited for Harry' and Ron's responds. It was a long moment of silence when Harry finally spoke.

"And we don't have a choice do we? I mean with taking on the mission".

"No" Kingsley answered slowly.

"Were would we be going?" asked Ron.

"We have tracked him down in a forest just outside of Beijing china"

"How long would we be gone?" Ron asked.

"We think the Mission should take about a week and a half, or it could be longer, or you could be home earlier".

"When would we leave?" asked Harry.

"We were hoping you could leave this Friday," Kingsley answers.

"This Friday, but that means we have only tomorrow to say good-bye to our families."

"I know but you have to do this mission."

With that Ron and Harry both left Kingsley office saying they would be there at the ministry at 10:15 A.M.

"I can't believe this," complained Ron when they got back to Harry's office.

**Back at Ginny and Harry's**

When Ginny and Hermione got home Hermione got straight to the point.

"Okay, we are alone now. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well," Ginny started off, _**"Great how am I going to say this"**_ she thought. "Okay I'm not sure how to tell you this, so here it goes" Ginny took a deep breath then said it "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence and nobody spoke for a while. Then after a moment Hermione pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ginny this is amazing, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks I am too"

"So does Harry know yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm telling him tonight."

"Oh, He's going to be so happy."

"I know, Oh, and please don't tell anyone yet I want Harry to know before my family."

"Of course. My lips are sealed. "

The rest of the night was talking about what they had to do before the baby is born. It was 11:30 when Hermione flooed back to her house.

"Well it is 11:30, I guess I should go. Ron will be home soon and I should be there to greet him"

"Yah I should get ready to tell Harry the good news"

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

Hermione then hugged her friend and walked into the fire. She was gone within a few seconds with a trace of green flames. Ginny waited for Harry until midnight. When she saw no sign of him she decides to go to bed and tell the news first thing in the morning.

It was just after 1:00 when Harry and Ron got to floo home. Kingsley made them stay later to prepare for their mission to china on Friday. When Harry got home it was 1:10 in the morning. It was dark in the house and he knew that Ginny went to bed. He then made his way upstairs towards their bedroom. He entered their bedroom, quickly changed in to his Pajamas and climbed into bed next to Ginny being careful not to wake her.

Harry woke up at early that morning. He had had a restless night knowing he would have to tell Ginny he was leaving for two weeks. He was happy thought that Kingsley had gave Ron and him the day off to prepare for their mission. He then turned on his side and took his glasses of the side table. The clock read 7:00 A.M, Harry groan and got out of bed. He knew Ginny wouldn't be up for a while. He was great full for that he would need the time to think on how to tell Ginny he was leaving tomorrow for two weeks. He went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. It was 9:00 when Ginny finally woke up and went downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"No, Kingsley gave Ron and me the day off"

"Really cool" She said smiling.

It brook his heart to see her happy that he was home when he would be leaving her soon.

"Wait, why did he give you the day of?" she asked

"Well here is the hard part…" He took a deep and continued

"Ron and I have to go on a mission to China."

"When" was all she could manage to say?

"Tomorrow for about a week."

"What!" she yelled. "You have to leave tomorrow".

'Yes and I just found out yesterday that I had to leave tomorrow".

"You have no choice right?"

"No, I don't, I'm sorry."

"Okay" She replied. "It's not like you have control on this."

"Thanks for understanding." He then pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Great," Ginny thought "How am I supposed to tell him now that he is going to be a father now."

"Oh, I almost forgot Gin," He said as they broke apart. "What was it you want to talk to me about?"

Ginny cringed at this sentence "Oh, Umm…." She had to think of something to say and fast. "Well I kind of don't like the set up in one of the spare and was wondering if we could redo it?"

"_**If only he knew that the new setup would be for a baby." **_Ginny thought.

Harry looked at her and spoke "Gin you don't need my permission to redo a bedroom" Though he was total sure that this really wasn't what she wanted to tell him.

"Ginny is that what you really wanted to talk about"?

"Yah, why wouldn't it be"?

Still Harry wasn't total convinced, but he to drop the subject. The rest of the day went by without anything special. Harry and Ginny just stayed there enjoying what time they had left with each other before he had to leave. It was then 11:30 when they both went to bed. Harry fell asleep right away while Ginny had trouble sleeping. All she could think about is that how she hated lying to Harry. She then promised herself that the minute Harry got home she would tell him and with that she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter. Again I am not really hip the way it turned out. I'll update within this week**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Hi everyone I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update the story. My life has just been so busy. Anyway please don't be mad at me.**

It was the day Harry and Ron had to leave. Harry woke up early that morning and just laid there- in bed for a while before turning over and putting on his glasses.

Harry then looked at the clock. It read 8:00. Harry groaned, He was to meet up with Ron, Ian and Roger at the Ministry at 10:15 and they were to leave 11:00.

Knowing Ginny wouldn't be up for a while he got up and headed to the bathroom. After 20 minutes he went back to their bedroom and got dressed.

By the time he got downstairs to have breakfast it was 8:55. He made himself some eggs and toast and poured himself some coffee. It was 9:15 when Ginny came downstairs.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So I guess you have to leave today?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How long do you have until you have to leave?"

"I have to leave by 10:00, so in about 45 minutes."

"I am really going to miss you."

"Me too Gin. Do you want some breakfast?'

"No thanks, I'll eat later."

"Okay."

Just then Ginny felt sick to her stomach again. She then ran upstairs to the bathroom, shut the door and fell to her knees in front of the toilet. A moment later Harry came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked

There was a pause and no answer.

"Ginny are you okay," Harry asked again.

"No," Ginny finally gasped out

"Can I come in?"

"No. You need to get ready"

"Ginny I'm not going until you let me in" Harry said just as she opened the door.

Ginny then opened the door.

"I'm fine Harry really, you need to get going it's 9:30 and you have to leave a 10:00"

"Okay fine, but if you're not feeling well go to Hermione's"

"I'll will, but I fine." Just then Ginny felt that sickening feeling in her stomach again. She shut the door again and turned back to the toilet. Not having time to lock the door.

"Ginny I am sure you're not okay." Harry said from the bathroom door

"I am… It's just probably the 24-hour bug… or … something. I'll take… something for it. She panted out.

Finally when Ginny stopped throwing up and got the bad taste out of her mouth, Harry had to go.

"I'll miss you so much Harry."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"Promise me something…" Ginny stared at him serious.

"Depends what it is."

"Please come home safely." Ginny said looking worried now.

"I promise Ginny."

With that Harry's watched beeped indicating that it was time for him to go.

"I have to go now Gin" Harry said

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

Harry then leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll be home soon Gin. You'll see." With that Harry stepped into the fireplace and was gone with a burst of green flames

_**A/N**_ **Okay, Okay I know it's a short chapter, that's all I had for this chapter. To me this chapter feels a little rushed, but I'm putting it up anyway. I promise, promise, promise you I will update again before next Sunday. So for now enjoy this chapter**

**Also I just finished reading "Order on the Phoenix" (for the3rd time) and I'm sad that Sirius, Remus and Tonks (I just liked them) Anyway I was wondering if anyone would want them to come back and still be alive in this story?**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

After Harry left Ginny went up stairs to get dress, Ten minutes later she came down stairs in a plain red t-shirt and jeans. She then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Not felling very hungry at the moment she took an apple and went into the living room. After watching an hour of random t.v. Ginny got bored and flooed Hermione. Ginny then saw Hermione sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said

Hermione jumped a bit hearing her name being called. "Oh, Ginny I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just miss him."

"I know same here."

"Why don't you come over and we can talk more?"

"Sure, I'll be right over. That's actually why I was flooed you."

Ginny stepped of the fireplace and sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"How have you been doing Hermione?"

"Ginny it's been 40 minutes since they left and I've been crying like a baby." Ginny cringed at her last words. Hermione then gasped.

"Speaking of babies, how did Harry take the news?"

Ginny took a deep breath "well… umm...you see… ugh…" Ginny stumbled out.

"Well how did he take the news?" Hermione pushed.

"Ididn'ttellhim."

"I'm sorry what?'

"Okay, I didn't tell him." She breathed out.

Hermione frowned "Why not?"

"I couldn't tell him I was pregnant the night before he leaves on a mission for who knows how long."

Hermione nodded in agreement "I guess I see what you mean."

"I just feel so guilty for not telling him."

"You are going to tell him though? Aren't you?"

"Of course I will! What kind o question is that? The minute he comes home I'm telling him."

"You're right it's a stupid question to ask."

"Thank you. Now what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Who about we go to see my mum's? We should let her know about Ron and Harry? Plus Charlie is coming to visit."

"Great. Just let me get changed."

Five minutes later Hermione came down stairs in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. They both flooed over to the Burrow.

"Ginny! Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Pulling both girls into a bone crunching hug. "How are you dears?" She asked after releasing both girls.

"Fine." They both said.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Auror mission. They left today, about an hour ago." Ginny said.

"How long will they be gone?' Mrs. Weasley asked

This time it was Hermione who answered "We don't know it could be weeks, maybe a month."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here dears. Your father is at work and will be here whenever he's done. George and Angelina will be here at four. Bill, Fleur and Charlie will be here at five."

"Great. Is there anything we can help you with mum?" Ginny asked.

"Why yes dears there is. Could you help me with the meal? The roast is fine. I just need help making the vegetables and potatoes."

"Sure." Said Hermione and Ginny together.

At 4:10 George and Angelina came. "Hi mum." Gorge said as he walked through the door.

"George, Angelina you made it." Said .

"Hi Molly." Said Angelina as she stepped forward and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello dears." She said again as she hugged Angelina and then her son. "So glad you two made it."

"Hey sis. Hi Hermione." George said as he greeted them.

"Hi George. Hi Angelina." Ginny said as she hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "How are you two?'

"Great."

"Hey Ginny, Hermione?"

"Yes Angelina?" asked Hermione.

"Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Auror mission."

"Really? When did they leave?" asked George

"They left earlier today." Answered Hermione.

"Ahhhhh. How long are they gone for?" George asked.

"We don't know." Said Hermione.

After that George and Angelina went to help out Mrs. Weasley set the table. Around 5 O'clock Bill, Fleur and Charlie walked through the door, followed by Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"Hi dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur." Ginny said as she went up and hugged everyone. Surprisingly giving Fleur a warm greeting and hug. Hermione also went up and hugged everyone.

After five minutes of greeting everyone went into the family room and started to catch up.

"Ginny, Hermione. Where are Ron and Harry?" Bill asked.

"Auror mission." Hermione answered simply.

"They left earlier today and we don't know how long they'll be gone." Ginny added.

"Oh"

Before anyone could added or ask anything else Mrs. Weasley walk into the room. "Dinner is ready everyone. They all got up and went to sit. When everyone had food on their plate the talking started. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy and George all took turns telling about how their day went. Then everyone started to ask Charlie how he was and how Romania was like. By 9 O'clock everyone said their goodbyes and left. "Hermione?' Ginny asked when got back to her and Harry's flat.

"Yes."

"Will you come with me to my healer's appointment?"

"Sure Gin."

"Thanks. It's Just I don't want to go alone."

"I understand."

"Thanks." Said Ginny, giving her friend a warm smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yep, I'll floo over at noon."

"Okay. Good night Gin. Floo me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Hermione. See you tomorrow."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." With that Hermione stepped into the fireplace and was gone behind green flames.

After Hermione left Ginny went up stairs to get ready for bed. Once she got into bed on her side she grabbed her book of the nightstand, turned the lamp on her nightstand on and began read for a bit. After reading for about a half hour Ginny shut her book and placed it back onto her nightstand and turned the lamp off. She then laid back and stared at the ceiling while running her hand over her stomach. When she stared at the ceiling she thought of Harry and a few tears rolled down her face. When she stared at the ceiling she wondered if Harry was thinking of her. She then smiled already knowing the answer was yes closed her eyed and fell peacefully to sleep with her hand still on her stomach.

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long to write. I just finished my exams, so I was bust studying for theses. Also I rewrote this Chapter like 3 times trying to get some of the wording right. I still do not like the way this chapter came out, but I already rewrote it to many time to redo it and also kept you guys waiting too long. I will have chapter 5 up tomorrow (Monday). I already have it half written, but I have to stop as it is 3 am and I should get some sleep. Thank you everyone who has written a review, it means so much to me. Again here's chapter 4, enjoy. I will update very soon. Thanks everyone and please review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 5 as promise. **

As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the ministry he was greeted by Ron, Ian and Roger.

"Hi Harry" Ian greeted him first. Ian was a 22 year old auror. He was about 6'0". He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He went to Hogwarts, but was shorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hi Ian" replied Harry. "How's Abigail?"

"She's fine. Katie's not being too hard on her. I thought Abigail was going to kill me when I told her I had to leave."

"Really! You thought Abigail was going to kill you?" Ron asked who was close to laughing.

Ian glared at Ron and Roger who looked as if they were going to lose it.

"Sorry mate, it's just Abigail doesn't seem like the type that would kill" Ron said regaining some strength to not laugh at Ian.

"Ha ha ha. Instead she just cried.

"Well that's better than killing." Said Ron

"How's Katie?" asked Harry

"She's perfect. She doesn't wake up too much and she's starting to smile." Ian said with a huge grin on his face.

"So, Harry how did Ginny take the news?" Roger asked

Roger was a 24 year auror. He also went to Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor. He was about 6'1". He had sandy colour hair to his shoulders.

"She actually took it really well".

"Really, she didn't' throw anything at you or hit you?" Roger joked.

"No, she cried that's it."

"Really?" asked Ron sounding shocked.

"Yeah, why do you sound shocked Ron?"

"Well for as long as I've know Ginny she's never been the weepy kind."

"Well she probably is going to miss Harry. I mean she doesn't know how long harry will be gone."

"I guess" said Ron

"Hey Ron, I never asked you how Hermione took the news." Said Harry

"Well at first she was mad. She wouldn't talk to me for hours. Then she surprised me with my favourite super and started to cry." Ron said.

"Well figures you two would be the one couple that gets mad and the cries." Said Harry smiling

Ron glared at his friend for a moment then started to laugh.

"I think your right."

"Well my last night with Nicole was A-ma-zing." Said Roger

Everyone rolled their eyes as Roger talked about his girlfriend.

"I mean she just couldn't keep her hands off of me. I…" Just then Roger was interrupted by Kingsley walking towards them.

"I'm glad to see you are all here. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes we are" said Roger

"Excellent. Now before you go there is some paper work that is to be filled out and then we will go over all the rules."

"Do we really have to go over the rules?" asked Roger

"Owwwww!" yelped Roger as Ian elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, you know its standard procedure.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Mumbled Roger

"It's quite alright. We also have to go over some new information and some new rules."

**Half hour later**

"I can't believe we have to fill out all these papers." Complained Roger

"Roger just shut up." Said Ron

"Yeah mate." Ian said backing up Ron

"Why are all you against me?" Huffed Roger

"We're not, we been here for a half hour filling out these pages and all of us finished 15 minutes ago. While you still are filling yours out." Harry said.

"Well you all can shut up now because I'm done." Roger said as he stood up.

"Brilliant." Said Ron

"First of all I wanted to let you know we owled all of your spouses." Kingsley said

"What did you tell them?" Ron asked

"We told them the basic information about your mission, but nothing that will ruin the mission. We also have told them that you are expected to stay at least two weeks in China and from there one it will depend on how well the mission." Said Kingsley

"That's great. Thank you." Said Harry and Ian

"Now the rules are basically the same ones for any mission. No contacting anyone back home, stay on a low profile, Have your wands on you at all time, When going to look around have someone with you and someone at staying at the camp. Now there is a new rule and that is when you have the death eater in a position that you can stun him you will need to write the ministry for permission to attack."

"May I ask why sir?" Asked Roger

"It's just a new procedure."

"Okay." Said Harry

"So, are you all ready to leave?"

"I think we are." Ron said as he looked around. Everyone nodded.

"Excellent. Now follow me and we'll head to the port key."

When they got to the old blue kettle Kingsley handed them two tents and the other supplies.

"When you get there and have finished setting up camp you are to write a report to let us know you got there safe. You are also to write daily reports and send them by 8:00 clock every night. Do you all understand?" Said Kingsley

"Yes." They all said

"Well then I guess all that is left to say is good luck."

With that Roger, Ian, Harry and Ron all grabbed the port key and were gone.

**A/N well that was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 may take a little longer to write. I am having a little trouble on how to write it. I am about half way done on it though, so it shouldn't be too long. I am getting my exam marks back on Wednesday, so if I do well on all of them I'll try to update by the weekend. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story I really appreciated. I promise that chapter 6 will be longer. Thanks again everyone so much for the support. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone I am so sorry for the delay. I guess you could say life caught up with me. I've been so busy with school and work. So to make it up to you I am updating twice to day. I have written out two chapters and the second on should be up soon.**

It was now three weeks since Harry had left. Ginny was feeling very lonely. As she sat on the couch she thought about to her first healer appointment.

**********************************Flashback******************************

At 10:00 A.m. Hermione flooed to over to Ginny and Harry's house. Ginny and Hermione then got into the car that Harry had bought right after getting out of Hogwarts. Ginny had decided to go she didn't want to go to St. Mungo's for her first appointment just in case the press found out. They drove for 20 minutes before getting to the ultrasound technician. When they got there, after 10 minutes of waiting Ginny was called in.

"Mrs. Potter?" A woman called. The woman was medium height, looked about 30 and had short brown hair.

Ginny both stood up and followed the woman through the doors.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, I want you to lie down on the bed and pull your shirt up too."

As Ginny pulled up her shirt Hermione took a seat in the chair right next to the bed.

"Now this might be a little cold" said the woman as she applied the gel to Ginny's stomach. At this point Ginny was feeling very nervous. Hermione took Ginny's hand and sat by her side the whole time.

After a moment the woman said "Well you certainly are pregnant, look right there and you can see the beginning of the baby developing" The woman pointed to the screen and Ginny just look at it in silent completely overwhelmed. "How far along is she?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence. "By the looks of the fetus she is about 10 weeks along."

"Is everything alright with the baby?" asked Ginny.

"It's hard to tell at this point. So far everything seems fine, but we have wait for bit to be certain. Normally at the three month mark it's easier to tell. I suggest that you tell as few people you're pregnant as possible. It's just that you are 10 weeks along; you have a greater chance at miscarrying before the three months mark. "Okay" said Ginny.

After the woman wiped the gel off Ginny's stomach she handed Ginny and picture of the ultrasound. She then gave Ginny a list of things she should and shouldn't do. She also gave her a list of things Ginny should eat and shouldn't eat. When Hermione and Ginny left they went to have lunch at a nearby restaurant. They discussed Ginny's appointment and came up with some fun ways on how to tell Harry that she was pregnant. The Hermione's face turned serious "Ginny you know you are going to have to quit playing for the Holyhead Harpies." "I know. I'm just nervous. I am planning on doing it soon though"

******************************End of Flashback*****************************

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hermione's voice coming from the fire.

"Ginny, are you there?"

"Hey Hermione, How are you?"

"Hi Ginny, Can you come over here quickly?"

"Sure, Hermione, I'll be there in a second. Just let me get dressed"

"Okay." Hermione's face then disappeared from the fire.

Ginny went upstairs and pulled on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not bothering to do anything with her hair Ginny just combed it out and pulled it into a ponytail. After she was dressed she headed back downstairs and flooed over to Hermione's.

"Hey Hermione, umm… What are you doing?" Ginny was looking a Hermione sitting on the living room floor with a bunch of books around her.

"I'm trying to study information on the misuse on magical creatures. I have this review exam and I just need to review some things. Ron was supposed to help me study, but since he's not her I was wondering if you could help quiz me?"

"Sure" said Ginny with a smile. "Just tell me what books to start with?"

Hermione smiled back and pointed to a small pile of books near her. "You can help me start off with these."

Ginny then grabbed a book and open to find it covered with sticky notes with Hermione's writing on them.

"Okay let's start" said Hermione.

"Okay, oh this is a good one. When was the law of…"

After three hours of studying, Ginny asked if they could get lunch. Hermione responded to that by saying there was no time for lunch and she how she can't lose any study time. After much persuasion Ginny was able to convince Hermione to order a pizza. Hermione demanded though that they would have it delivered to her house so she didn't have to leave the house.

During bites of pizza Ginny still quizzed Hermione. Hermione had refused lunch until she was done with the use of house elves.

After many more hours of quizzing, they both realized that it was 11:00 p.m. Ginny then said she was tried and was going home to sleep. Hermione who was still studying like crazy said goodbye to Ginny and went back to her books.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll do great. You always do."

"Thanks Ginny. I hope I do fine. I'm just a bit mad at Ron for not being here. He promised to be here when I study and take the test."

"I know Hermione. Just don't be to mad at Ron it's not his fault."

"I know that and thanks Ginny for helping me study. I know there was a lot and I really appreciate it. I'll floo over when I'm done."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Good luck."

Hermione and Ginny hugged goodbye, then Ginny flooed home.

When Ginny left, Hermione picked up a book and began to study it. It wasn't until a little before 1:00 a.m. when Hermione finished studying and went to bed. When she lay in bed she couldn't help, but think of how much she missed Ron and wished he was here. After staring at the ceiling for a while Hermione's eyelids became heavy and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

As Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in their dark home, she felt lonely. Ginny missed Harry and she wanted Harry to come home soon. Too tired to doing anything Ginny went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, then climbed into bed and fell asleep right away.

Despite the lack of sleep Ginny woke up early. Knowing that it was too early to do anything and that Hermione would be too busy with her exam she went downstairs. She made herself a quick breakfast and turned on the TV that Harry had insist on buying and taught her how to use it a few years ago. Ginny sat on the couch with her breakfast and began to flick through channels trying to find something to watch. After a few moments of flicking she finally settled on a channel and stared to eat her breakfast and watch the show.

Near 1:00 p.m. Ginny was startled by someone shouting from the fire.

"GINNY!" someone shouted

Ginny walked out of kitchen and walk into the living-room where she saw Hermione standing there.

"Bloody hell Hermione don't shout like that you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry Ginny, but I had to come."

"That's fine. Don't do it again. How do you think your exam went?"

"I think I did okay. I went over the questions after I was done and for the most part I did well"

"That's great. When will you know your results?"

"I'm not sure. They said they will come in sometime next week, but I'm not sure when."

"Well I know you did fine. You always did on your O.."

"Thanks Ginny. Oh I almost forgot what I came here to say. I mean I did come here to tell you about the exam, but I also have something else to say."

"Well what is it?"

"Okay so after my exam I thought I would go up to auror department to see Stephanie because we haven't seen her in a while. Oh, did you know she broke up with Keith."

"Wow, really? They were so happy together."

"Yeah, I know they were just talking about marriage last month. She was saying he cheated on her with her friend."

"Wow what a jerk."

"Yeah, but that's not what was going to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Okay, when I was at the ministry I… Oh and apparently Stephanie dyed her hair bleach blonde now."

"Wow really that's new. Okay Hermione what did you want to tell me?

"What was what?"

"What you wanted to tell me. You said you had something you had to tell me."

"Oh, yeah that. Okay, well when I was in the Ministry today I overheard Kingsley and some auror talking about Ron and Harry's mission and how they have been gone for a long time."

"Yeah I know that it's been long. Can you get to the point please?"

"Oh, right okay so I overheard them talking how they only heard from them a few time."

"Really what else were they saying?"

"They said they had just got a letter this morning from them saying that they caught the death eater yesterday and they are coming back to the ministry and are going to be coming home soon"

**A/N Wow that was a though chapter to write, I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm sorry again for the delay of this chapter and I hope I can update sooner next time but I've just been so busy this month, so please bear with me until I get everything sorted. I always like getting reviews, so maybe if you could drop a quick review I would greatly appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As promise here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it.**

It was 6:00 a.m. Friday morning when Ron, Harry, Ian and Roger finally arrived back at the ministry. "I wonder how long we were gone," Said Ian.

"I know. Funny, I forgot you lose track of time out on the field" said Ron.

They meet up with Kingsley at the interrogation room

"Well done everyone. I'll take it from here. You four can finish filling out the paper work, then you can head home" said Kingsley

"Thanks you sir" said Ian.

"You're welcome. Now if that's everything you can head off to finish the paper work"

"Actually, sir, no. We all were wondering how long we were gone," said Harry.

Kingsley chuckles then said "Three weeks."

"Wow we were gone for that long? "Asked Roger shocked.

"Yes you have. Is that all then?"

"Yes" all four said I unison.

"Excellent. You all can head off. Oh and when you're done take the weekend and Monday off too."

"Thanks sir" said Roger as Harry, Ron, Ian and him headed off to Ron and Harry's joint office.

****

As they started the paper work back at home Ginny and Hermione were watching TV.

"I can't believe they're coming home soon," Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"I know I'm so happy. I just don't get why we didn't get a letter telling us they're coming home."

"I know we always do."

"Are you still mad at Ron for being away?"

"A little, but I have to realize it's not his fault. He probably feels bad for missing it anyways. I just don't like how they're gone so much."

"I feel the exact same way with Harry."

After a few minutes of silence Ginny spoke. "I've been thinking about what the ultrasound technician said about not telling anyone I'm pregnant till I'm three months along. Do you think I'll be a bad person if I don't tell Harry I'm pregnant till then?"

"What! Why?"

"I don't know I don't think I want Harry to get all excited that I'm pregnant and I lose the baby. I just don't want to see him upset. He has been sad for too long and I just want to see him happy."

"I understand Ginny, but you also could be hurting him by not telling him. Think about that."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know though."

"Just think about it first. Promise me."

"Okay I promise"

"Okay, well I'm heading home. I want to get and have breakfast so I can go and see my test results."

"Okay good luck and Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I know you did great on your exam. Could you floo over when you know your results?"

"Of course you'll be the first I tell…oh"

"Hermione that fine I know you miss Ron and wish he was the first you could tell, but you can tell him when he comes home."

"I know it's just that every time I had an exam Ron was the first one I always told my mark too."

"I know and I'm sorry. Good luck Hermione"

"Thanks Ginny I'll floo over when I know."

While Ginny waited for Hermione to floo back she decided to clean the house to past the time. Though the cleaning did keep Ginny busy, it didn't last long. The house was already pretty clean and it only took her about two hours. By 9:00 Ginny was feeling hungry and started to make breakfast. While she made breakfast she realized that they could use a lot more healthy food and she was pregnant and didn't want the baby to have health problems when it was born.

By 9:15 Ginny was at the grocery store buying lots of healthy food and when she came back a 10:15, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, how did it go?" Ginny asked as she unloaded the groceries and started to put them away.

"Well…." Hermione began as she got up from the chair and helped Ginny put the groceries away

"I passed."

"I knew you would, but what was your score?" Ginny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I got the top mark! 100%. I got perfect."

"Congratulations! Tonight we need to go out for dinner my treat. The Leaky Cauldron at 6:30"

"Okay. I have a few earns to run, so I'll see you there." Hermione then flooed back home.

****

Back at the ministry Harry, Ron, Roger and Ian were all talking about different things while filling out the papers. It was around 10:00am when Stephanie came into the office. Stephanie was the sectary for the auror department. She was 24 years old, tall, thin girl. She has blue eyes and wavy bleach blond hair (Originally strawberry blond)

"Well glad to see all you boys back in one piece."

"Hey Stephanie, How are you?" asked Roger.

"I'm good. It's been slow here for the past three weeks. How are all of you?"

"Good" said Roger

"Oh Ron you must be so proud of your wife?" Stephanie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I normally am, but why are you asking?"

"She got the highest score on the misuse of magical creatures' exam."

"Shit!" Ron shouted "I completely forgot. Oh and I promised her I was going to be there for her when she studies, takes the test and when she gets her scores. Ugh I'm such a prat." Ron said as he dropped his head on his desk.

"I'm sure she'll understand" Stephanie said.

"I know it's just I promised her."

"Well there's nothing you can do now, you'll just have to say sorry." Harry said.

"If it helps you could take her out for dinner, get her flowers, get her chocolate or just beg for mercy." Stephanie said with a big smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" laughed Roger.

"Yes very much. I love seeing men realizing they have to admit they're a prat." Stephanie said

After much talking and catching up Stephanie left and Roger, Ian, Ron and Harry realized they still had a lot of paper work to finish when Knigsley can into the office.

"I know you still have a lot of paper work to finish, but its 5:30. You can go and have dinner, but be back here by 6:30."

"Thank you, sir." Said Ron

All four of them headed off to the three broomsticks. They headed to a booth and ordered a round of butterbeer.

"Harry, Ron! Your back" someone shouted.

Harry and Ron turned to see Bill, Charlie and Gorge heading their way.

"Hey guys when did you get back?" asked Charlie

"About 6:00A.M today." Harry Answered.

"Bill, Charlie, Gorge this is Roger and Ian."

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Did you go on the mission with Harry and Ron?"  
"Yeah we did" Ian answered.

"Cool. Hey do you mind if we join you?" Bill asked.

"Sure" said Roger.

At 6:30 Hermione and Ginny made their way to the leaky caldron. They got a table in the back and ordered their dinner. Hermione ordered chicken and Ginny who wasn't feeling so well just ordered a salad. After their meal they headed back to Hermione's house to talk for a bit. At 11:00pm Ginny and Hermione were both feeling tired. They said a quick good bye and Ginny flood home. When she stepped out of the fireplace she headed upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Back at the ministry it was just a little after midnight when Harry, Ron, Roger and Ian were able to leave.

"So I'll see you all on Tuesday?" Roger asked

"Yeah I guess we will. See you later then. Bye Harry, Ron, Roger." Ian said as he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Roger soon followed with a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, the disappearing in the green flames.

"I'll see you later Harry?"

"Yeah see you Tuesday. Good luck with Hermione."

"Thanks mate. I'll see you soon. Tell Ginny I say hi, I don't think I'll see her soon I want to take Hermione out tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun. See you soon."

Harry and Ron both stepped into a fire place and disappeared in the green flames.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the living room he sighed with relief, it felt good to be home he thought. He then looked around and saw that the house was dark. Figuring that Ginny was asleep he headed upstairs. He then walked into the bedroom to find Ginny sleeping peacefully. Deciding he didn't want to wake her even though he really wanted to talk to her he figured that they had the time to do it tomorrow. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into and wrapped his arms around Ginny, but being careful not to wake her. He smiled at being able to sleep next to Ginny again before falling asleep.

**A/N Well here is the next chapter. I put up a poll on my profile so you all can vote when Ginny tells Harry she's pregnant because I don't know when I should have her tell him. Also reviews are greatly appreciated, so if you could drop a quick review on what you think of this story so far, what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas on what I could put in the next chapter or in future chapters.**

**Thanks again and I'll try to update within a few weeks. **


End file.
